The Playing Field
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: In pursuit of a Corvette, Ryan chases his suspect to Horatio blocking the road. When Ryan pops open the trunk, what's there leads to a playing field of another nature.


The Hummer weaved in and out of traffic at a high rate of speed as it chased the dark green 'vette down A1A. Ryan never seemed to gain any ground on it as he turned the steering wheel left and right, dodging other motorists that could not get out of the way fast enough. It was not their fault they could not move. The 'vette and Ryan was catching them at a higher rate of speed.

"Hey, I need some backup here! Southbound on A1A in pursuit of a dark green Corvette, license plate 'delta three zero three alpha beta beta.' Send backup now!" Ryan yelled through his radio to the dispatcher.

"On the way, CSI Wolfe," the dispatcher said back to him.

The speeds were getting rather dangerous, so it was good that a clearing of the highway was in front of them. However, Ryan knew it was also an opportunity for whoever it was driving the Corvette, to lay it down and leave him behind. So Ryan was very happy to see Horatio's Hummer in the distance blocking the road.

As the Corvette approached, Ryan watched Horatio get out and stand by the door with his glock aimed. They slowed considerably the closer they approached Horatio, but Ryan knew the Corvette was not going to stop. Horatio motioned with his hand to the right and Ryan jerked his Hummer in that direction. Immediately, Ryan heard two shots ring out and the Corvette sliding to the left and stopping on the shoulder.

"Hands on the steering wheel, now!" Horatio yelled with his glock aimed at the driver's window.

Ryan parked his Hummer right behind the 'vette and got out and covered Horatio.

"Now, slowly, step out of the vehicle," Horatio said as he pressed on the handle to open the door.

"I didn't do anything. I promise. I don't know what this is about. Honest," the suspect said.

"Didn't do anything? When you saw that you pulled out in front of me, you ran. Try again," Ryan said as he put the cuffs on the suspect and leaned him up on the front fender.

"Honest officer. I haven't done a thing. I just wanted to see if this car could do you in."

"Mr. Wolfe, search the vehicle please," Horatio said.

Ryan looked inside the car and found nothing. It was virtually spotless. He grabbed the key out of the ignition and walked around the back of the 'vette. Ryan stuck the key in the slot and turned. As soon as he lifted the hatch, he said, "Whoa. Uh, Horatio, you need to see this."

Horatio walked over and looked inside. As he slipped on his sunglasses, Horatio said, "Well Mr. Wolfe, someone was done in instead."

* * *

"He's telling the truth Horatio. The car does belong to his uncle, Jamison Cooper," Frank said.

"I told you I was just joyriding. Uncle Jamison let me borrow his car. I have no idea how that girl's body got in the trunk. I didn't know it was there," Duncan Brewster answered.

"When did he let you borrow the car, Duncan?" Horatio asked.

"This morning. I went over and told him that my car was broke and I needed one to get to work. Uncle Jamison threw me the keys. I didn't ask any questions."

"You never made it to work did you? You were too concerned about getting rid of the girl's body."

"Lieutenant, I've already told you, I didn't know about that. Believe me, if I had known, I would have never tried to outrun your officer."

"Duncan, you're not giving me a good reason to believe you."

"Check her for prints. Check her for anything. I promise, you will not find anything of mine on her," Duncan replied.

"Oh, don't worry. We are doing that as we speak," Horatio said and turned to walk out.

* * *

Dr. Loman was overlooking the body of the girl found in the trunk of the Corvette when Horatio appeared. Horatio looked at the girl's naked body lying on the table and cringed. It was evident this girl was tortured.

"This poor girl, Horatio, suffered a long and painful ordeal. Besides all the cigarette burns, she has ligature marks on her wrists and ankles. She was tied so tightly around her ankles that both of them were broke. And look around her neck Horatio."

"Hand marks. She was strangled."

"So hard that her larynx was crushed. Poor thing died trying to gasp for air. That's an awful way to die Horatio. What's worse, she knew she was going to die and there was nothing she could do." Dr. Loman said as he looked down at her again.

Horatio did not say anything either as he looked at her as well.

"She also has bruising on both of her inner thighs. I don't think I need to tell you what that is indicative of Horatio."

"No, no, Dr. Loman, you don't. I assume there was a male contributor?"

"Um, not just one Horatio. There were three."

"Three? Dr. Loman, are you suggesting the victim was..."

"Gang banged against her will, Horatio. Sorry to be so blunt." Dr. Loman replied as he interrupted Horatio. "Judging by the three samples taken, it happened within a matter of minutes, not hours."

"Minute men who took turns. Did you send the samples up to trace?"

"Natalia has them already. But that's not all Horatio. I found this fiber wrapped around..." Dr. Loman said and paused as he looked at the victim lying on his examining table yet again. "Let's just say around certain parts of her upper torso. This girl was humiliated Horatio."

"Get those up to Calleigh.

"Have you had any luck with identification, Horatio?"

"Not yet. I'm hoping that Walter will find something in the car."

"I'll send out for dental records just in case. That should give us her name."

"Do that, Dr. Loman. We need to know."

Horatio turned and walked out of the morgue shaking his head. He was just in disbelief of what happed to the victim they could not yet identify.

* * *

"Damn, I'm not finding anything in the uncle's car at all. Besides traces of the victim, there's nada," Walter said as he stood from bending over the trunk.

"Me neither. The only prints I'm finding are the nephew's and the uncle's. There's no sign of the victim being inside the car at all."

"Something has got to give, Wolfe."

"Maybe Eric will have some luck with her clothes."

"Maybe the uncle will know something. Horatio is bringing him in for questioning, isn't he?"

"Oh, I'm sure H. is on it now," Ryan said as Horatio drove up to Uncle Jamison's home.

"Oh boy, what did Duncan do now lieutenant?" Uncle Jamison asked as Horatio he approached.

"Ran from one of my CSI's."

"I knew I should have never let him borrow... Wait a minute, did you say CSI?" The uncle asked.

"Yes. You sound surprised, Jamison," Horatio said as he removed his sunglasses.

"I am. A CSI. Damn. Duncan can be bad, but he would never kill someone."

"Would you?"

"Lieutenant, what kind of dumb ass question is that? All I did was let him borrow my car.

"Which had a lady's body in the trunk," Horatio replied in a tone that spoke control.

"A body? What the hell are you talking about lieutenant?"

"I'm... Talking about this," Horatio said and pulled the victim's photo up on his phone and held it out to Uncle Jamison.

"That's Rachel! What happened to her?" Uncle Jamison said.

"I was hoping you could tell me. She was found in the trunk of your car." Horatio said and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Lieutenant, I already told you, I don't know how she got there. Her name is Rachel Drummond. She was..." Uncle Jamison began and then paused.

Horatio looked at the uncle and knew there was more to this Rachel Drummond.

"Go on, Jamison."

"Lieutenant, let's go inside. Please. I'll tell you there," Uncle Jamison said.

Horatio followed him inside. Uncle Jamison sat on the couch and rubbed his bald head. He looked at Horatio with a sullen face and said, "Rachel was my, well, companion when I needed her."

"Oh I see," Horatio answered.

"I met Rachel in Miami Stadium. She was a student at Miami University and a cheerleader for the football team. I am a groundskeeper at the stadium. She was out on the field one day exercising as I was prepping it. I couldn't help but look at her. She was so pretty and fit. She saw me looking and approached me. I knew I was caught, but she was nice and cordial, then she gave me this," Uncle Jamison said and reached over and pulled the drawer of the table open beside the couch and took out a card and handed it to Horatio.

Horatio took it and read it. "A calling card."

"Yeah, and I was surprised. Rachel said it was her secret. I never thought I'd call on her, but lieutenant, I'm widowed and well, the temptation was too much for me."

"When did you last see Rachel?" Horatio asked.

"Last night. I know that does not look good for me lieutenant, but I swear, I did not kill her. I don't know how she got in the trunk of my Corvette. Honest."

Horatio pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Natalia, I know who one of the donors is. I'm bringing him in now."

Uncle Jamison looked at Horatio with a concerned look.

"Come with me Jamison."

"Do you believe me lieutenant? I told you the truth."

"I do, but we still need to rule you out." Horatio said as he exited the house. Jamison was right behind him.

* * *

Calliegh and Natalia were waiting inside the room when Horatio walked in with Uncle Jamison. As Jamison sat, he saw his nephew Duncan sitting in the other room across from him.

"You haven't let Duncan go yet?" Uncle Jamison asked as he looked up at Horatio.

"He still has not been ruled out as a suspect yet," Horatio answered.

"Uh, Horatio, you need to read this," Natalia said and handed him the folder containing her DNA findings.

"Lieutenant, I admit that Duncan has had his trouble in the past, but I know he could not kill. He didn't know about Rachel," Uncle Jamison replied as he stared at his nephew.

"You're right, he didn't. But these two did," Horatio said and laid the open folder out on the table in front of Jamison.

Uncle Jamison took a look at the photos he was presented and started to shake his head.

"You know who they are don't you, Jamison?" Horatio asked.

"Yes. Brayden is the quarterback and Hayden is the running back for the Hurricanes. They're brothers, obviously as you can see," Jamison answered as he looked at the twins' photos.

"Which explains the fibers found on the victim's body. It's consistent with the material used to make the laces on the cleats the athletes wear, Horatio." Calleigh said and opened her folder.

Uncle Jamison sat there and tears came rolling down his face. His thoughts were on Rachel.

"Jamison, you know about the twins' past, don't you?"

"Yes, lieutenant. It's not talked about."

"I wouldn't talk about it either if I was a rapist," Horatio said.

"Those sons of bitches. I'll kill them if you don't Lieutenant," Uncle Jamison said with a new look in his eyes.

"Oh, but that would be... A killer touchdown," Horatio said and Natalia and Calleigh held back their smirks.

* * *

Frank drove up to the dorm and he saw the twin brothers standing out on the steps smoking. He shook his head as Horatio drove up and parked beside him. Frank got out at the same time Horatio did and met him at the bumper.

"Brayden and Hayden Owens," Horatio said.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Brayden asked.

"Lieutenant Caine, Miami-Dade police," Horatio said and both of them jumped off the steps in unison and ran to the side of the dorm.

"Damn, now why did they have to do that? I didn't put my running shoes on this morning," Frank said as he fell in behind Horatio.

Brayden and Hayden did not get far though. They never saw Walter. They both looked back at the same time and when they did turn around, they were horse-collared by him. Brayden and Hayden hit the ground hard and Walter stood over them smiling.

When the twins finally looked up and saw Walter's giant frame hovering over them, Walter said, "Unnecessary roughness on me. Fifteen yards for tackling rapists!"

Frank yanked both of them up by the neck and then said. "Yeah, and now your playing field will be the state penitentiary."

"And we all know what kind of athletes they have in there," Horatio mocked as Frank and Walter put the cuffs on them.

Back at the crime lab, Frank slammed Brayden and Hayden down in the chairs as Horatio stood by the table. Walter stood outside the room observing. The twins confessed to everything and how they came to put her in Uncle Jamison's Corvette trunk. Justice was finally going to be served.

Ryan, Eric, Calleigh, and Natalia walked up as Walter stood watching outside the room. "Horse-collared them huh, Walter," Ryan said with a smile.

"Yeah man. Felt just like I was on that playing field again."

"Well on behalf of us women and all the rape victims out there, we thank you," Calleigh said.

"I second that," Natalia replied.

"Now they'll know what it feels like," Eric said with a smile.

"Yeah, and they thought the playing field was rough already," Walter laughingly replied.

All five of them were laughing out loud when Horatio exited the door. Horatio stood looking at them. Ryan, Eric, Calleigh, Natalia, and Walter tried to cover their laughs with smirks. Then Horatio stood with a stern look and said, "Let the game begin," and turned to walk away.

There was a pause then a sudden burst of laughter that could not be helped.

Brayden and Hayden were now going to be the stars of their new playing field. It was going to be hard for them to avoid being tackled.

Funny how what goes around, comes around.


End file.
